


For the Rest of Our Lives

by brotherskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fic Exchange, Incest, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker
Summary: The liquid courage Leia selects to help her confront Luke about his avoidance turns out to be a lot more potent than she expected.





	For the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/gifts).



> Written for the Luke/Leia(/Han) fanfiction exchange for TheTruthBetween using this prompt:
> 
> Sex pollen. (I know, I'm terrible :D)
> 
> Requirements: Pre-relationship (although obviously feelings are already there... bonus points if the "sex pollen" only effects them because they have feelings for each other), after the pollen's effects wear off they decide to start a relationship, neither are in a relationship with anyone else, nobody witnesses them fucking, Leia has multiple orgasms, no space condoms
> 
> Preferences: They know they're twins and they feel bad about not being able to keep themselves from fucking, nobody is around who knows what's happening, Luke also has multiple orgasms
> 
> Originally uploaded 26 May 2018, updated date to reflect the release of the fics on June 1st.

"I thought you knew Huttese!" Leia admonishes.

"I do!" Luke replies, staring in exasperation at the sealed gift on the cargo floor before them. "It's just... Look, Huttese is a language spoken by the Hutts, right? But a lot of non-Hutts in Huttspace have adopted Huttese as their native tongue, despite sometimes having very different mouth shapes or language abilities. Combine that with the influence of their own original languages, tonal drift across hundreds of years and the separation of lightyears between planets... What I'm saying is, this is a very different form of Huttese than I learned back on Tattoine, and Ridanians don't even _have_ tongues..."

"So you have no idea what it is?"

"I think it's a present? Maybe they said something about... a consumable? Drink?"

Leia sighs and squats down again in front of the box. It's elaborately made, carved from some sort of wood and inlaid with beautiful, sparkling stones. After they'd finished negotiations on behalf of the New Republic with the Ridanians they'd insisted that Luke and Leia take the gift back with them. The galactic translator, however, had already left by then. "Should we open it?"

Luke focuses on the box instead of Leia. This is the first time they've really spent any time alone together since Endor, and it's been awkward at times for both of them. It turns out his ability to speak Huttese wasn't even useful at all. They could've sent anyone on this mission with her. "I don't see why not?" It would at least give them something to do that didn't involve talking.

"We don't know what's inside. It could be toxic, or some kind of food that will spoil, or... well... I don't know..."

"I had it scanned when we brought it on board. It's not toxic, whatever it is. They also made it pretty clear it was your gift. Personally, to you. In thanks for the negotiations. I could have it brought your quarters, if you'd like. I might've misunderstood. Maybe it's just an empty chest."

Leia runs her fingers over the wood. "It is beautiful. Still, it doesn't seem right. I shouldn't be getting personal gifts for negotiating on behalf of the New Republic. Perhaps we'll wait and see what Mon Mothma suggests when we bring it back..."

"I think she'll happily give it to you," Luke says, but glances up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Harl asks, coming into the cargo bay. He's the pilot and one of the few others along for the mission. "Present?"

"Apparently," Leia says.

Harl's eyebrows waggle. "What's inside?"

"We don't know," Luke admits. "Some kind of drink, I think..."

"Wine?" Harl hopefully asks. "Would be a lot of wine if it was wine."

"I don't think it's wine," Leia says, getting to her feet. "And either way, it's a present to the New Republic, not us. Luke, can you help me carry it to my quarters?"

"Right away," he says, sensing her need to suddenly get it out of the cargo bay. He bends to pick up the heavy box and finds he has to use the Force to help him carry it. He's suddenly glad she wants to get it out of the cargo bay. He doesn't think Harl and his crew would open a New Republic present without permission, but it's better not to risk it.

The heavy wooden box takes up all of the tiny table in Leia's cabin. It's a fairly spacious cabin despite the ship being small, and Luke suspects she's been given the captains quarters. There's a small couch and sitting area, a little kitchenette, and a bed that fills the rest of the room. There's even an attached shower and toilet.

"Now I've got to open it," Leia says, searching over the box for a clasp to open.

"What? Why?"

"Because if there _is_ wine inside, I want to try it." She bends to look more intently at the box, seeking the opening.

"Since when were you a wine connoisseur?" 

"Since I ended up on a long mission in space with my somewhat estranged twin brother." She glances over at him. "We need to talk, Luke. Having some wine I think would help with that." Her attention returns to the box and she immediately spies the latch. "Aha." She pops it open and swings the lid up.

Inside there are indeed two small bottles, carefully nestled in purpose-cut velvet fabric, though they look more like liqueur than wine. One is filled with red liquid, the other with blue. The labels are in Huttese. For being such a big box, it's mostly empty except for cushioning for the bottles. "Can you read them?" she asks.

Luke's heart is still pounding from her earlier words and he stands stock still where he is, not daring to approach her. "No. I don't think we should be opening this, either."

"Then I'll get a droid in to translate," she suggests, looking down at the bottles curiously. "Which do you prefer, blue or red?"

Luke wets his lips, uncertain. "Blue."

Leia smiles and pulls out the red. It takes a little effort but she gets the cap off and takes a whiff. "Oh, wow..." Her smile grows. "This smells amazing."

There are no glasses in the box, though there is a small apparatus that Leia can't quite figure out the purpose for. If she didn't know better, she'd think it was an eyedropper. Shrugging, she hands the bottle to Luke as she goes and fetches two glasses from the cupboard. They're not wine glasses, but they'll do. She tips the liquid into each, and the whole bottle only fills each up half-way.

"You have no idea what this even is," Luke starts when she hands one of the glasses to him. He has to admit though, the smell of it is absolutely decadent.

"It doesn't matter," Leia says. "It'll do the trick, won't it?" She sits on the small sofa in the room and pats the cushion beside her. "Let's talk, Luke."

He doesn't budge. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."

"You've been avoiding me," she says, plainly. "I know you have. Since Endor. Did you think I was mad at you?"

"What? No, of course not."

Leia nods, smiling. "Are _you_ mad at _me_?"

"Not at all."

"At Han?"

" _Han_? No... I'm not mad at anyone."

"I can keep guessing, if you want," Leia says, patting the seat beside her again. "Or you can just sit down and we can talk this out like adults."

Luke thinks he'd rather be anywhere in the galaxy than alone in a cabin with her. And yet, somehow, he finds himself crossing the room and sitting down next to her, the glass of red liquid still gingerly held in his hands. He knows he'd do anything she asked.

"Cheers," Leia says, clinking their glasses together. "Come on, Luke. Don't make me drink alone." She downs her entire glass in one shot.

She doesn't immediately start coughing or turning blue, so Luke guesses whatever it was is meant to be drunk, at the very least. Maybe she's right. Maybe they do need to talk it out, and a little liquid courage would help him get all his thoughts out. He can't keep avoiding her for the rest of his life.

He hesitates a moment, but then, with Leia's warm eyes on him, encouraging him with her thoughts, he takes a gulp. It doesn't burn the way he expected that much straight liqueur to burn; it's more floral, sweet, almost cloying like syrup. And it's damn delicious. He drains the rest of his glass and licks his lips.

"What are incest laws like on Tatooine, anyway?" Leia asks, leaning toward him.

" _What_?" Luke almost chokes.

"That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're still attracted to me, even though you know I'm your sister now."

Luke gets to his feet, and although he doesn't feel the alcohol, he feels something happening inside him. It's like her words have grabbed hold of his cock and started massaging it from the inside.

"I'm going to be really embarrassed if I'm wrong," Leia says, but her eyes are lidded and kind, her pupils suddenly blown out. "But I'm not wrong, am I?" She gets to her feet, too, moving toward him slowly.

Whatever was in the liquid, Luke realizes, wasn't alcohol. He's not sure what it was, but he is positive it's what's making Leia act this way, and what's making his body respond so eagerly toward it. "I'm not..." His tongue feels thick. It's taking all his Jedi mental tricks to keep himself from confessing the truth. He presses his lips together, deeming it the only safe course of action.

Leia's hand is suddenly on his chest, hot and possessive. "I still want you," she admits, fiddling with the button on his shirt. "Does that change how you feel? Incest laws on Alderaan were very specifically against this sort of thing, but... Alderaan's not around anymore." She looks up at him. "You are."

Whatever protests Luke had against her have died on his lips, about the same time her hand touched his chest. His head is swimming, absolutely pounding and he has no choice but to give in to it, letting the euphoria and arousal that's flooding through his system in. If Leia wants him, if she doesn't care, if she's not afraid... "I'm not afraid," he says, suddenly, but even so, with the weight of all his years of desire pushing against him, he doesn't touch her yet. "What about... what about Han?"

Leia starts undoing the buttons on Luke's shirt. "Han's gone. We parted amicably weeks ago. Part of why I wanted you on this mission, now that that's finally settled. Don't worry about him." Her hand delves into his shirt, fingers spreading out over his chest as she pops the rest of the buttons open. "Oh, Luke..."

"Leia," he groans, feeling every fiber of his body coming alive at her touch. What was in that drink? "We can't..." he starts.

"We _shouldn't_ ," she corrects, starting to push his shirt off his shoulders, "but I can't stop... Luke, it's like I've never wanted anything more in my life..."

"It's the drink," he says. "This isn't real, you don't really..."

"Yes, I do," she vehemently says, her eyes flashing up to look at him. "I want this. I wanted to talk to you. To tell you the truth. I stopped myself before from saying something, because... because I'm your sister, and because Han and a dozen other things, but that doesn't matter to me. I already decided, when I asked for you to be assigned to this mission with me. None of that matters. Not really." She looks up at him. "This isn't making me feel anything I don't already feel..."

It's just enhanced. 

Luke feels it too. There's nothing new. It's only that his true feelings for her have been magnified immensely. As if whatever is in him is now sensing whatever is in her, and where the pieces mesh they're flaring up. It's like feeling the Force. It's only manifesting this way because it's finding the reciprocation that is emanating from Leia. "I feel it too," Luke whispers. His shirt drops to the ground and Leia's hands go to roam over his chest.

"Touch me, Luke," she begs. "Please."

Like a dam being broken, Luke crashes into her, his mouth on hers, his hands gripping her hips, dragging her body against him. A burst of light and passion blasts through them at the connecting, growing stronger and more brilliant the deeper the kiss goes. It's incredible; more powerful than any other kiss they've ever shared with anyone else by a huge margin. It's full of the Force, full of the knowledge of their blood relationship, full of the potency of the drink they've consumed.

Leia opens immediately, kissing him hungrily, forcefully, dragging him down to her. Her hands immediately start on the fastenings of his trousers, tugging them down almost instantly. When her fingers grasp around his hardened cock, they both rock forward in arousal from the touch, linked through the Force; through their blood.

"Leia," he groans.

"Luke," she echoes, kissing his jaw and his neck as she continues to stroke him. "This is incredible..."

He starts undressing her, tugging at the jumpsuit she's wearing. She doesn't help him with it at all, too focused on her own task, stroking her brother's cock. She releases just long enough for him to work her sleeves off. Within a few seconds she's kicking her boots away and then the suit itself, standing there naked in front of him, unashamed of her arousal. 

"Have you ever?" she asks, before leading him toward the bed without taking her hand off his cock.

Somehow he knows exactly what she's asking without needing more. Maybe it's the Force. Maybe it's the incredible drink they've consumed. Maybe it's both. "Just once. After Yavin... She reminded me of you."

" _Oh_ ," Leia says, and drags him back to her for another kiss. "How does it feel to have the real thing?" She pulls him onto the bed with her.

"Unreal," he breathes, and his hands are still hesitant to touch her. "Incredible."

"Here," she encourages, using her free hand to take Luke's left hand. She places it over her breast. "Touch me. Show me what you've fantasized about..."

His cock jumps in her other hand, throbbing just from touching her like this. His right hand rises too, cupping her other breast. She's smaller than in his fantasies, but no less beautiful. His fingers gently pinch and roll her hardening nipples, until they come to little pink points, standing out beautifully against her pale skin.

"Harder," she encourages. "Show me."

Luke does her one better, fueled by the drink that's starting to flood his system. He drops his head and presses his mouth to her breasts, tentatively licking her nipple at first, until her hands bury into his hair encouragingly. His kisses become more insistent and hungry and with her moaning encouragement, he latches on to her, suckling needfully.

Leia gasps, her hips rocketing forward in pure arousal. She holds his head to her breast, moaning as he sucks. "Yes. Like that, oh... just like that... Oh, Luke..."

He moans against her when she says his name, and his hand drops down to her hip, to her thigh, questing.

"Here," she murmurs, opening her legs, nudging his hand to her wetness. "Touch me here, _ohhh_!"

Luke's fingers delve into her wetness, certain and sure, touching her with a kind of intimate knowledge that could only come from the strange connection they share. It's the Force directing his hand, and the link between makes touching her like touching himself. He knows what she wants without needing to even think about it.

His slippery fingers find her clit, and he syncs his touch to his mouth, suckling her and stroking her hardened bud until Leia is crying out, bucking against his hand.

"Luke, oh! Luke! I'm gonna...!" Leia's hand grips his shoulder and her voice is lost as her body begins to spasm, pulsing and convulsing with her orgasm. She rocks into his hand as he fingers dig into his hair. After a few seconds she drags a shuddering breath and gasps, "Don't stop." Luke keeps suckling her, his fingers still working, keeping up the same pace, sensing just how Leia needs it. "Oh, oh, L-Luke...!" She cries out again, coming even more powerfully the second time.

Luke's so hard from feeling Leia's orgasm, knowing what he's able to do to her with just his mouth and hand, that he thinks he might explode without even being touched.

"More," Leia begs, and pulls him fully onto the bed. She pushes him against the headboard all without letting him break his latch.

Once he's seated, she straddles him, moaning as his mouth starts working over time. "Let me..." She loses concentration just from how sensitive and pleasured her nipples are. "Switch... please, Luke..."

He breaks the latch only to stare up at her in adoration. She feels suddenly bereft of his mouth and smiling, pushes him down to her other, untouched nipple that has never felt so neglected or sore in her whole life.

To her shock and delight, she shudders into another orgasm the moment he latched onto it. Her whole body is hyper aware of everything, extraordinarily sensual and perfectly attuned to everything Luke is doing. She wants more, but she thinks she could be perfectly satisfied just letting Luke's mouth on her breasts bring her orgasms all night.

His hands go to her hips though, pushing her forward, seeking her entrance.

A brief thought flashes through Leia's mind about what they're doing--twins, about to have unprotected sex. She can't bring herself to stop them, though, and wonders if her usual precautions are enough to protect her from her brother's undoubtedly potent Force seed. She shivers in arousal at the thought and reaches down to find his cock, gasping at how hot and thick he's become; how slick his precome has made him. 

She drags the head of his cock through her wet slit, shuddering in delight at the feeling. Her clit is so sensitive from her orgasms and the drink it's almost too much to touch. "Is this what you want?" she croons as she slides him back and forth between her folds, not letting him push in yet. Her own body shudders with minor orgasms just at the taste of his cock rubbing through her.

His gurgle against her breast is enough to make her come again, and she has to steady herself for several seconds to recover. Breathing harder now in anticipation of what it will feel like to actually have him inside her, she positions her brother's cock at her entrance and then, gripping his shoulders, starts to sink herself down, letting his thickness stretch her open. "Luke," she whimpers, feeling his cock twitch in arousal at her words. He loves her saying his name. "Oh, Luke, you're opening me up..."

His own hands grip her hips and start pushing her down more insistently. He's rougher than Leia expected him to be, but certainly not so rough that she can't take it. She loves how much he wants and needs this. They're both powered by something beyond them now. They both need this release, this union. It's visceral and intense; there's no time to be gentle or timid. 

"You're inside me, Luke," she croons, moaning into his ear. Her hips start moving of their own accord, a dance that pleasures both of them. "Oh, _Luke_ ," she gasps as she takes him deeper. "You're filling all of me." She drapes her arms around his neck as she rides him, her eyes fluttering closed at the intense sensations pouring through her. It's magnitudes better than the best sex she's ever had, and they've only just started. "Luke."

She starts riding him in earnest, all while he's still suckling her. His mouth on her breast is like a direct line to her cunt, and every movement of his tongue and lips is like he is hardwired into her clit. Words are lost; all she can do is gasp and moan to his ear. Soon he's inside her all the way, and her body starts grinding down on him, gyrating in circles, stimulating every part of herself with him. She's panting so hard she can barely breath, building up another orgasm.

To her shock, he breaks the latch he has on her breast, leaving her aching for him. "I'm gonna," he starts to say, gasping for air. His fingers dig into her hips as he drags her down as he thrusts up. "I'm gonna c-come," he starts to warn.

"Yes!" she manages to respond, euphoria and elation crowing in her voice, and redoubles her own efforts. "Come for me, Luke." She senses the slight uncertainty still remaining in his beautiful blue eyes and presses her whole weight into him, grinding herself down onto his cock. "Come inside me, Luke," she encourages, sultry and desperate. "As deep as you can... please... Luke... Fill me with all of your love."

Luke lets out a low, deep cry and his hips rocket up, sending his cock into her depths, until he's hitting that soft, wet torus deep inside her, sending sparks shooting through her vision. "Yes!" she screams, her fingers digging into his back. "Harder," she begs. "Oh! Fill me, Luke! Come inside me!"

He obeys and even as Leia begins frantically slamming her hips down on his cock, Luke rockets his hips up to meet her, connecting deep inside her every time, turning the sparks into fireworks. Their orgasm builds exponentially with each strike until, at last, the fireworks explode beyond the limits of anything they've ever experienced. One second Leia is passionately riding her brother, and the next they're engulfed in a supernova of white hot pleasure as Luke releases into the divot deep inside her, and in doing so triggers the most massive, soulquaking orgasm Leia's ever experienced. Her entire reality diminishes and expands until she is only the orgasm, only the tidal wave of pleasured passion that is blasting through them, making their bodies convulse and throb together.

Like touching a live wire they're fused together as they share their orgasm, each feeding off the other's arousal and love, expanding their own pleasures. Space and time lose meaning; reality is nothing. In that moment, there is only Luke's body inside her, the eternal endless light radiating between them, and the unending pleasure that touches every cell in their shared body and echoes through the Force.

Leia cries as she comes and comes and _comes_ , sobbing from the intense pleasure of it. It's a hundred-thousand times more satiating than anything she's ever had before, and she realizes as Luke fills her aching, empty body with his seed that he is what she's been missing all her life. He _is_ her. He carries half her soul. They're twins, and they belong together, like this.

Luke feels it too, telling her in his thrusts, in his breaths, in his hands, and his cock, and his eyes, and his mouth, and his soul. Every move he makes is a love letter to worship her, to recombine with her, to pleasure and unite with her. In their passion, they fall to the bed until Luke is on top of her, his weight a delicious pressure to drive him deeper. He folds her legs up and up, until she's doubled in two, all cunt and ass for him to fuck, which he does because she wants--needs--him to, harder and deeper, sending new orgasmic shockwaves of pleasure that slam right into the supernova that still hasn't yet passed.

"Luke!" she screams, though whether in her head or through the Force she doesn't know. Every fiber of her being cries out for him, worshiping him in the way his movements worship her. "Luke! Oh, Luke!"

He kisses her as he works his body inside hers, tongue and teeth and lips, and Leia's arms wrap around him as he rocks the bed with his thrusts, begging him for ever more and more. Even though she's come, she's not finished. After tasting this, she doesn't think she'll ever be finished. 

"I love you," she breathes into his ear, feeling his whole body sing and rejoice at her words. "Oh, Luke. I love you."

"I love you, too," he gasps in return, still working inside her even as his cock begins to soften. "Leia," he whispers. "Leia, Leia, Leia."

"I'm here," she says, stroking his hair, his back, gripping his buttocks to keep him deep inside her. "This is real. I'm here. I'm yours." Her body trembles through another, slower, deeper orgasm, born from the pure intensity of their emotions.

They hold each other, panting as they catch their breaths, Luke still buried deep inside her, Leia's legs folded up in half. Still the fire burns in their veins.

"More," Leia purrs, stroking his back.

Luke nips at her neck, his teeth grazing lightly against her skin. "I'm spent," he confesses, but kisses her collar, working his way down. His mouth still works, and his hands.

She tightens her legs around him, sensing him about to pull out. "Not yet," she murmurs. "More, but not yet..."

Luke grins. "Much, much more. Soon." He relaxes into her, holding her, and lets out a deep, heavy breath. "What was _in_ that drink?" 

Leia's eyes drift to where she can just make out the table across the room. "Some kind of aphrodisiac, apparently," she says, kissing her brother's arms.

"No... Something that enhances pre-existing sexual desires, maybe," Luke suggests. "It didn't make me feel anything for you that wasn't already there."

Leia's grin is brighter than the sun. Her hearts is so full of love, of belonging. What fools they were to deny themselves this release for so long. She caresses his hair. "And the blue bottle?"

Luke shrugs, kissing her neck. "Antidote?"

Leia feels her body stirring; the drink is still magma in her veins, her body absolutely ready for more. "Flush it down the toilet," she teases, only half joking. She locks her ankles together around his back. "I never want this to stop."

"I don't need a potion to make me feel this way about you," Luke says, lifting his head to look down at her. His pupils are still blown out from arousal, but his voice is steady. His orgasm has helped him reclaim his mind.

"No... me either," Leia agrees, moving her hand to his cheek, brushing her fingers across his skin. "I love you. That's not the potion talking. It's just letting me confess my heart."

"There was a little device in that box," Luke says, lowering his face to her neck again. "Wasn't there?"

"Yes." Leia remembers the strange eyedropper she'd seen. She closes her eyes, arching her neck to let him have access to her skin. "Oh, it was meant to dole out the... the potion, wasn't it? Just a few drops..."

Luke's cock gives a throb. "We drank the whole bottle," he growls in her ear. "Probably a thousand times more than we were meant to."

Leia rolls her hips, whimpering with desire as his words reignite the flame burning in her veins. "Yes. Yes, we did..." She should feel shame about that, or fear that it might last too long, but she can't. She doesn't want this to stop. She wants her body to burn for him like this for the rest of their lives. And yet... "Do you want to drink the antidote?"

"No," Luke says, immediately. "If it even is an antidote." He starts cupping her breasts again, his thumb rolling over her nipples. "How long is the flight back to Coruscant?"

"Two days." She's so relived he doesn't want to stop and allows her self to moan at his touches. She's ready to orgasm again; ready to connect through the Force like a supernova. "They'll worry if we don't make an appearance for dinner."

"Let them worry," Luke says, kissing a trail down her collar, toward her breast. 

Leia's back arches elegantly, excitedly. She can feel Luke's cock stiffening inside her again; a gift from the potion. "And when we get back to Coruscant?" She knows it won't be out of their system yet. She doesn't know how, but she knows. They drank a dose a thousand times stronger than they meant to; if they're lucky, maybe it will last a thousand days. To her delight, Luke starts to slowly pump his hips again, deep and slow, hitting her g-spot on the outward stroke, and brushing her cervix on the downward. She shivers into an orgasm just from that. 

"We take a vacation together," Luke says, kissing her nipple. "A long, long vacation."

"Yes," she croons, already breathless. She buries her fingers in his hair as he latches onto her again. "Oh!" Her hips buck immediately when he does. He's already inside her, and she comes right away, but it's not the supernova. Soon, but not yet. "Yes. A long vacation, Luke... I want to be like this for the rest of our lives."

 _We will_ , he promises, sending the thoughts directly to her mind that is now completely open to his. _We will._


End file.
